Together with development of digital technology, various functions of a portable terminal have been recently developed. The portable terminal may include a call function, such as a voice call and a video call, a message transceiving function, such as Short Message Service (SMS)/Multimedia Message Service (MMS), and an email function, a navigation function, a photographing function, a broadcasting playing function, a media (video and music) playing function, an Internet function, a messenger function, a Social Network Service (SNS) function, and the like.
Particularly, the current portable terminal may adopt a method using a voice input, as well as a method using a key input or a touch input, in performing the above enumerated various functions. An input method through the voice recognition of the portable terminal will be described. A basic command may be comparatively simply processed because a command having a meaning corresponding to a voice is searched by using an internal database. However, when the portable terminal processes a complicated command in the form of speech, the portable terminal processes a request of the user through communication with a voice recognition server. Accordingly, in order for the portable terminal to process the input voice by using the internal database, the command needs to have about one word, which is very simple. Otherwise, when the portable terminal processes a more complicated command, the portable terminal processes the input voice through an external server, so that a processing rate is decreased. Accordingly, the current voice recognition method in the portable terminal demands a new method for solving the problem of limitations in commands searchable within the terminal and a delay in the processing rate.
Accordingly, a method and an apparatus for recognizing a complex voice command of a user by using embedded voice recognition data is desired.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.